1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method for forming an image on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus (image forming apparatus) is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 04-338575 in which, during a heating and drying process directly after forming an image on a recorded-on member (a recording medium), tension towards the paper discharge direction is applied to the recorded-on member to maintain the straight form of the recorded-on member.
However, the tension applied to the recording medium is not specified in the conventional configuration, and the degree of drying of the recording medium in the heating and drying process is also not specified. It is therefore a configuration that sometimes cannot suppress waviness from occurring in the recording medium.